


Down The Rabbit Hole

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda investigates a double-murder and is intrigued by a strange girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



_Municipal Police Demand Investigation of Hope's Peak._

 

_After the recent disappearance of Hinata Hajime and the deaths of Kuzuryuu Natsumi and Satou Yukira, Hope's Peak Academy is coming under scrutiny from police._

 

This is all my fault. Nothing like this happened before I entered the school, yet the second I show up on their doorstep, people die and people disappear, all because they've gotten caught up in my cycle of insane luck... 

 

_Even your acceptance was a part of that cycle, Komaeda! You'd get accepted into the school of your dreams and join the people you idolize, in exchange for being the force behind their downfall and dying ignominiously..._

 

If I am truly the one who's responsible for this bastion of hope turning towards darkness, I need to get it back to its former brilliance before I leave this planet. 

 

_If you're the one who's caused all of these crimes to happen, why don't you try to unearth the truth behind the menace you've unleashed? Just find this killer, and everything's going to be fine, Komaeda._

 

I know nothing about criminal investigations at all, but if that's what I have to do to save this hopeful refuge from myself, I'll gladly follow. Even if chopping off my left hand was the way to save this school, I'd do it. 

 

* * *

 

 

The police have sectioned off an area near the back of the school with caution tape. It's a sort of courtyard, and it's filled with rocks. 

 

"What are you doing here?!" someone exclaims as they grab my hand, and I'm going to be apprehended for trespassing and the disruption of a crime scene when all I wanted to do was find the truth, but I'm going to get arrested and Hope's Peak is going to go back to normal, so I shouldn't care... 

 

"You can arrest me." I answer, as I turn around, only to be greeted by a girl with violet hair and pale skin. 

 

_You shouldn't be near me, especially when you're so beautiful and I'm the reason why all those people died. Go on, leave behind the trash and live a hopeful life, okay?_

 

"....um... you're... cute... um, I'm sorry! She doesn't want me to talk to other people, but..." the girl rambles, as she grasps on to my hand like a lifeline... 

 

_Aren't you... hey, have I seen you before? I'm sorry for not talking to you, but I don't want to kill anyone else..._

 

"I don't count as a person, so it's okay. What's your name?" I ask, for no one should be relying on me to stay alive when I kill everyone I interact with. 

 

"...Tsumiki Mikan, SHSL Nurse..." she answers, before staring at a spot on the floor. 

 

_You're amazing, don't you know that? It's such a hopeful career, to save people's lives... even those who are worthless._

 

"Well, I'm happy to be your faithful servant, Tsumiki. Anything you want to do?" I ask. She's still staring at me, like I'm the most beautiful thing on the planet... 

 

_Don't idolize me, okay? I'm not a good person, I'm a man who kills everyone he meets. S_ _uch a beautiful and hopeful girl like you shouldn't be interacting with me._

 

"...um, why are you here? I'm sorry if I'm being too demanding!" she exclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

 

"I want to find out who killed those people." I answer. 

 

"I can help you." she says, her voice surprisingly strong as she grabs my hand and leads me down a hallway like a whirlwind. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, have another gift! Since the Community Challenge is for everyone to get two, and you're awesome enough to deserve one.


End file.
